1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a container for a substance, such as an ant bait container. The container is comprised of a minimum number of component parts that are each formed in a cost effective manner to produce the inexpensive container. The component parts of the container include a flexible sheet that seals the substance inside the container. The sheet can be easily manually grasped and pulled from an opening of the container to expose the substance to the opening of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of commercially available containers containing evaporative substances, such as ant trap containers containing ant bait. The typical ant trap container includes some type of packaging that seals the ant bait from the exterior environment of the container until the trap is ready for use. Some prior art ant trap containers have packaging that completely surrounds the containers and thereby seals the ant bait in the containers. The packaging is often difficult to tear open and must be cut open with a knife or scissors to use the ant trap. Other types of prior art ant trap containers have portions of the containers themselves that must be cut with a knife or scissors to expose the ant bait in the container prior to use of the ant trap. These types of ant trap containers are disadvantaged in that the user must use a knife or scissors to expose the ant bait inside the containers prior to use of the containers.